


May 21 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: Garden

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Our dear ones are at their South Downs cottage on a warm spring day. Crowley’s been puttering around the garden when he notices a little adder nestled in his apple tree. Of course he’s going to give it a snakey greeting, and now he’s got a new friend and unofficial guardian for his garden. Imagine a snake guarding a garden? Azi is relieved he doesn’t have to to that job again, as he’d rather stay busy preparing delicious lunches to dine al fresco.  The kitten they found in a tree earlier in May has come with them to South Downs, and loves being able to romp outside. She was always knocking over books in the shop. No worries, Crowley’s told the adder to leave her alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May 21 Good Omens Celebration Artwork: Garden




End file.
